


Field Trip

by knitekat



Series: Accidents Happen [5]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Animal Attack, Gen, Major Character Injury, Rescue, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:18:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1944348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The minister decides today is a good time to see an anomaly personally... much to Lester's disgust. Events quickly get out of hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Field Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go to Lukadreaming for the beta.

Lester strolled from his car towards the building, trying not to roll his eyes at the minister and his aides who kept asking the most inane questions. The only good thing about the situation was that although the building the anomaly was located in was massive, at least Battlesea power station was now abandoned. A pity, he mused, it might have been entertaining to listen to the government's PR people trying to explain why half of London was blacked out. Though on second thoughts, he'd probably get the blame for it all. His superiors always did act as though he should be able to control the bloody anomalies and the creatures that came through them.

Lester smirked as he watched the minister sidestep a puddle, but it soon faded as he considered his own immaculate suit. He cursed under his breath - no doubt abandoned meant dirty and his suit would suffer.

Had he known he'd be out in the field instead of being in a comfortable office, he would have worn far more suitable attire. Lester suppressed the shiver that ran down his back as memories of the last time he'd been in the field came to mind. Not that he remembered all that much of the trip, though he did in his nightmares – or at least, he thought he did. Lester remembered little of them when he woke in Connor's comforting arms, but he did know that they scared the hell out of him.

Glancing at the run-down building as they approached it, Lester pondered the chance of the minister having second thoughts about personally visiting an anomaly. Though as that would, of course, require him to actually have some common sense, Lester decided it was unlikely.

Lester sighed softly. Why did the minister have to choose today of all days to be curious? He had banked on a relatively quick meeting and then being back home with his lover for a whole glorious weekend. Someone needed to keep an eye on Connor after his latest mishap, and Lester had planned on it being him. But no, instead Lester was here, playing guide to an idiot who just didn't understand the first thing about what the anomalies meant. Maybe, just maybe, though, seeing one first hand would gain the ARC some more money in the budget. Lester snorted and covered the action with a cough when the minister looked at him. The chance of getting more money was as likely as Cutter doing what he was told for once.

Making sure he avoided the worst of the dirt, Lester led the minister's group to the anomaly, nodding to the Special Forces men guarding it.

Lester managed to keep his smirk under control as Cutter started spouting off about things that so obviously went over the minister's head. Worryingly enough, though, Lester found he understood a good portion of what the man said. It was yet another sign that he had been around Connor long enough to have absorbed some of his lover's knowledge. Lester wasn't quite sure whether that was a good thing or not.

Lester amused himself watching the minister's expression become more and more fixed as he nodded and pretended he understood the professor's discourse. Lester couldn't help wondering if the man was regretting his decision to visit an anomaly yet, or if Cutter's monologue was just anaesthetising him.

Just as the minister's eyes glazed completely, the anomaly twitched as something leapt through. It was a small, turkey-sized creature with somewhat vicious claws on its hind feet. No one moved for several seconds as it looked around at them and uttered a quizzical chirp.

Lester felt cold sweat drip down his back as he stared at the creature. He took a step back as his breathing rate increased and his mouth dried in remembered fear. He knew this creature – or one of its relatives. Lester spun as his arm was touched and caught a glimpse of Cutter's shocked face as the man ducked Lester's wide punch.

“Lester! Get a grip, man.”

Lester blinked several times as he gathered his wits and called out:- “Keep back. It spits venom.”

As the team backed away from it, the creature raised itself up and let out a series of barks. A second and then third creature leapt through to join the first, followed by more of them until a small horde watched the humans.

Cutter's voice broke through the silence. “Don't make any sudden moves and stay together.”

Unfortunately, one of the aides closest to the creatures whimpered and drew the attention of the creatures nearest to him. His nerve broke and he ran, only to be brought down as they leapt on top of him. As his screams rang through the room, the minister and the rest of his aides ran like headless chickens, scattering in every direction.

Lester sighed. “Or you could just run about screaming.”

The creatures leapt at their fleeing, panicking prey, darting around as they slashed and spat at anyone they could. It soon became a chaotic situation with man and beast so mixed up that any attempt by the ARC team to shoot the raptors would result only in someone being hit by friendly fire.

Emboldened by their attacks, the raptors threw themselves at the ARC group, who managed to take a few down before they were split and forced to run or be killed.

In the pandemonium Lester found himself haring down a corridor, hoping that everyone else was still in one piece. Well, the ARC personnel at least, as he really could do without the extra paperwork.

Hearing the scrabble of claws behind him, Lester put on an extra burst of speed. He had no idea how many of the bloody blighters there were after him. All he did know was that this really wasn't his day.

Lester saw movement out of the corner of his eye and instinctively raised his arm in case it spat. The fluid that soaked into his sleeve wasn't venom but blood, as the raptor leapt claws-out at him and slashed his arm to the bone. Reacting with long-learnt instinct, Lester raised his gun and jammed it against the raptor's head before firing.

Spying a door, Lester bolted for it and slammed it shut behind him. Sliding to the floor, he panted for breath as he checked how much ammo he had left, hissing as the movement sent fire racing up his arm to his brain. Glancing at his ruined suit he spared breath to curse soundly the bloody creature, the minister and Cutter for good measure - because it was always Cutter's fault, somehow.

Damn it, why the hell had he agreed to the minister's demands? But Lester knew why - the man had threaten to cut their budget and take the Special Forces away from the ARC, as he thought Lester was exaggerating the threat. Well, if the minister survived this little fuck-up, Lester doubted the ARC budget would be cut, although with that idiot, who really knew?

Lester yanked his tie off and knotted it tightly around his arm. He leant his head back against the door and closed his eyes as he took the opportunity to rest while the raptors regrouped. He could hear them moving beyond the door, their claws clicking on the floor.

If he survived this, Lester swore, he'd never go out into the field without some heavier artillery. Make that several pieces of heavier artillery.

Groaning softly and with his vision greying out, Lester slowly clambered to his feet. His arm throbbed with each movement he made and he cradled it against his chest.

Staggering along the corridor, it took Lester several moments to realise he had dropped his gun. But by then it was too late to go back for it. He could hear more of the bloody things after him. Fuck, didn't they have anyone else to chase after?

Having no choice but to run, Lester left a trail of blood for the creatures to follow. He could only hope to run into another member of the ARC team, hopefully one with a weapon. Either that or he'd find an exit and get out of this death trap.

His feet slipping as he tried to take the corner, Lester slammed into the wall. He hissed with pain as his left arm took most of the impact. His vision blurring, Lester slid down the wall.

Moments later, Lester shook his head to try to clear it - his arm was now throbbing in a far too distracting manner. He froze as he heard a chirp. Slowly looking up, Lester swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry. One of the raptors stood not ten metres away. It raised its head and gave a series of barks. Lester was reminded of a scene from one of those dinosaur movies his children watched. He knew the creature was calling for the others ... calling them to a meal ... a meal that just happened to be him.

Lester closed his eyes as it leapt, knowing there was nothing he could do to stop it, but not wanting to die blinded. His last thoughts were centred on Connor and how much he loved him.

His eyes flew open in shock when Lester heard the report of a gun. The creature slid to a stop beside his foot. Lester swallowed as his gaze focussed on the large, sharp claw on each of its back feet.

“You took your time ...” Lester began before his voice trailed off in surprise. He took a deep breath to steady himself, then a sardonic smile flashed across his face. “Come to gloat?”

“Velociraptor lesteri.” His saviour smiled as she reached down a hand to help him up, “I did say I'd be back to discuss a proposition with you, Sir James.”

Lester raised an eyebrow as he considered whether to let her speak, but since she was making a habit of saving his life ... “I'm listening.”


End file.
